Loki and the Hulk
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: After Bruce loses control and becomes the Hulk, he is unable to become Bruce again. As he tries to conquer Earth SHIELD is willing sacrifice their former enemy Loki to try to fight him. Will Loki who is still mourning the death of his wife, be able to reach Bruce or will the Hulk destroy him? Starts out with Loki and Jane, Loki and Bruce a loosely inspired by Beauty and the Beast.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe or the story Beauty and the Beast.

Chapter 1

Bruce had been working in the laboratory that Tony had bought for him when he found out that his girlfriend, Betty Ross had just died in a car crash. Something inside him at that moment snapped and he turned into the Hulk and nothing had been able to turn him back into Bruce. As the Hulk he went on a rampage which made the people start to fear him again. After SHIELD teamed up with Betty's father, General Thaddeus Ross, they were able to find a way to capture and launch him into space, but no one ever thought that he would ever return.

Five years later the Hulk found a way to return to Earth and he was now ready to conquer Earth because he convinced himself that it was their fault that Betty was taken from him and he still felt anger at being launched into space. During the first battle many people lost their lives including Thaddeus Ross, Maria Hill, Clint Barton, Darcy Lewis, and Jane Foster. Thaddeus, Maria, and Clint were killed by the Hulk, but Darcy and Jane were accidentally killed by SHILED when they tried to use the weapon that was created from the remains from the Destroyer when they were trying to help civilians. During the two years that passed things were so bad that Tony got out of retirement and became Iron Man so he could protect his fiancé, Pepper and Thor came back from Asgard and was talking about having more Asgardian warriors come so they could help in the fight. At this point the people of Earth were so desperate that they were willing to try anything.

* * *

At this point Thor, Natasha, Steve, and Tony were sitting at a table while waiting for Fury to come for the meeting. Erik Selvig was there too sitting off to the side because he mourned the death of Jane and was willing to help in any way he could. Right now they only really secure place on Earth of SHIELD's hellicarrier which was now used as the headquarters of both SHILED and the Avengers.

Fury then walked into the room like a man with a purpose, it looked like he had come up with a very good idea. "I believe that we have found a way to possibly bring down the Hulk," said Fury.

"What is this plan that you have come up with," asked Natasha.

"Recently the Hulk has demanded that he be given what he calls the "puny god," who we found out is Loki. It is believed that Loki is meant to be a sort of sacrifice that the Hulk wants to kill since he had never been that fond of Loki ever since he tried to conquer Earth the first time. If we are able to find a way to get Loki we could catch the Hulk off guard while he attacks Loki especially since we have created many weapons that may be able to hurt the Hulk," said Fury.

"There are two major flaws in the plan, one is how do we know that the Hulk wants to have Loki as a sacrifice from Earth or he has decided that he wanted Loki given to him because he sees Loki as a possible ally because of his powers. The other is that we don't even know where Loki is, not even Thor his own brother has seen him," said Tony.

"I refuse to give my brother as a sacrifice to that beast, I even made a promise to Jane that I would protect Loki right before she died," shouted Thor.

It started when Thor brought Jane to Asgard and Jane slapped Loki, it seemed it was the start of Jane growing distant to Thor and falling in love with Loki. It shocked Thor when Loki tricked Malekith into thinking that he wanted to enter an alliance, but it was only to save Jane. After those events Loki married Jane and made her Asgarian, but that couldn't save her from the Destroyer gun that was made to kill an Asgardian. Loki's marriage to Jane was making him start to turn back to the way he was before he found out that he was really a Jotun, but her death made him very bitter and distant from Asgard and his family.

"It will be the two year anniversary of the death of Jane, it is very possible that we can catch Loki off guard at her grave and make him a prisoner," said Fury.

"I don't like Loki and even I have to admit that this plan is very cruel," said Tony. Natasha showed no emotion since she was very good at hiding how she really felt and Steve with his strong sense of justice looked very disgusted.

"I refuse to be part of this plot to have my brother become a sacrifice like this," said Thor, no matter what Loki did, he was still Thor's brother and he loved him.

"We are not seeking your approval or help for this plan, but as his brother I felt it was my duty inform you what I was about to do. Earth is attacked by that monster and I will do everything in my power to stop him and if you try to stop us, I will make sure Asgard will also be seen as an enemy of Earth too," said Fury before he left the room.

The other Avengers tried to comfort Loki even Selvig though he was never happy about Loki marrying Jane and had held secret hopes that she would have seen the error of her ways and left Loki for Thor. But none of it helped, Thor smashed his fists on the table breaking it and left not knowing what he would do now.

* * *

Loki strode through the ravaged city with his head towards the ground, wearing a hooded jacket, and clutching a bouquet of roses to his chest. Loki didn't really care about the conflict between the Hulk and SHEILD aside from the fact that it caused the death of his wife.

While most of the city was torn apart by the war Loki was able to use his magic to keep the cemetery unharmed. Once there he found Jane's grave and knelt in front of it. He then removed the hood of his jacket and placed the roses on the grave. Jane had been Loki's wife for almost five years when the Hulk came back to start his war, they were even talking about having babies, but now it was impossible.

You have been dead for two years and I still miss you, thought Loki as a couple tears fell. He didn't know why but suddenly it felt almost like her hand had reached out and touched his cheek, he did wonder sometimes if he soul was watching out for her.

"Her death doesn't need to be in vain, you can help us," said Fury as he walked over to Loki.

"How dare you come here, you killed her," shouted Loki.

"It was an accident we couldn't avoid. But you can help us, the Hulk wants you, most likely as a form of sacrifice. But I think that while he is distracted with you we can bring with monster down," said Fury. He wants the Hulk to kill me, thought Loki.

"What if I refuse," asked Loki calmly.

"You have no choice, the cemetery is surrounded by SHIELD agents armed with weapons that could harm even you. Do this so another person doesn't have to lose a loved one like you did. You can also make up for the damage that you caused when you brought the Chitauri to try to conquer Earth," said Fury.

Loki looked down Fury was right, many people died in this war and if he didn't do something more would die. Besides if he died, he would soon be reunited with Jane. "Alright, it isn't like I have anything else to live for at least now my death can have meaning," said Loki. A SHEILD agent appeared and put shackles on Loki that would block his magic and would most likely keep Thor from finding him. As he was being dragged away Fury told the agents to prepare Loki before they took him to meet the Hulk and Loki wondered what this meant.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe or the story Beauty and the Beast.

Chapter 2

Using Mjolnir Thor flew through the sky hoping that he would find Loki before Fury and SHIELD did. After hearing Fury's conviction about going through this plan he knew it was useless to try to convince him to not go through this plan. Fury was quite stubborn when he came up with a plan that he thought was good.

Thor was also with himself because for a couple minutes during the meeting Thor let himself wonder if this plan to sacrifice Loki was actually a good idea. Loki had to make up for trying to conquer Midgard with the Chitauri and maybe sacrificing himself was the only way to do that. But Thor quickly pushed that thought out of his mind because not matter what Loki was his brother and he loved him. Now Thor's plan was to find Loki and protect him in Asgard. Thor didn't like the idea of abandoning his friends, but he might have to do that for a while.

It didn't take Thor long to find the cemetery that Jane was buried in, but he started to panic when he didn't see Loki by Jane's grave. "You won't find Loki here, he is being prepared for the Hulk. I know I told you that I would make Asgard an enemy of SHIELD if you tried to stop this, but I will overlook your disobedience this time," said Fury. Thor really wanted to punch Fury right now because he was talking to Thor as if he was a child, but he kept his control.

"How dare you stand next to her grave and talk to me like this, it is your fault that Jane is dead," shouted Thor.

"Have you ever wondered if Jane would still be alive if she had stayed with you instead of leaving you for Loki. You would have had more control over her instead of Loki who passively let her go and help the people who were in a battle zone," said Fury.

"This has nothing to do with me and what might have been, this has to do with you wanting to kill my brother and I won't let him die," snarled Thor.

"Do you really think that you are doing him a favor by trying to save him. I know that Loki could have used his powers to get away from me, but he willingly gave himself up to me because I think that he wants to die to be with Jane," said Fury.

Thor wanted Fury to be wrong, but he knew that he was right. If Loki had wanted to live he could he could have used his teleportation powers to take him to another world if he wanted to, running away from Fury would be very easy for someone like Loki. But Loki stayed and not only that he gave himself up without a fight. Loki wanted to die and he saw no point in even pretending that he didn't and that realization made tears sting Thor's eyes.

No matter how much he thought he loved Jane, he never thought of joining her in the afterlife like Loki wanted to. In fact it made him feel that the anger he felt felt when Jane chose Loki over him very selfish especially compared to the passion that Loki had for Jane and still had for her. But that didn't make Thor feel that he should allow Loki to go to his grave. He still wanted to find a way to get Loki to safety without causing Fury to declare war on Asgard. He also wanted to prove to Loki that even though he lost Jane there were still other things for him to live for. He just had to find Loki first.

* * *

If Loki could speak he would be cursing Fury and his twisted sense of humor. As he looked down at the outfit he was wearing, he felt himself blush in shame. Fury made some comment about maiden sacrifices and thought that it would be a good idea to place Loki in a long white dress and no shoes. He was still in the magic binding shackles and the muzzle was put back on him. When the blush went away, Loki looked up at his surroundings. They were in the back of a van with two heavily armored guards covered completely in armor.

Loki then felt as if his eyes were about to fall out of his head when he saw Jane sitting across from him. The fact that the guards couldn't see her and that she was transparent told Loki that she was a ghost. "Don't worry my Loki, I will be here for you until you no longer need me," said Jane softly before she faded away and Loki could still feel her presence. Though Loki wished that he could find a way to bring Jane back to life, he knew it was impossible and he was at least pleased with having her presence by him.

If things weren't strange enough already, one of the guards pulled out her gun and pointed it at the driver while the other pulled out a recognizable shield. "Pull over right now or I will shoot you," shouted the guard holding the gun. Loki instantly realized that the guard was Natasha and it was obvious that the one holding the shield was Steve, what are they doing here, thought Loki as the driver pulled aside and ran away when Steve and Natasha helped Loki out.

"Look, I don't like you very much, but Thor loves you and I don't want him to lose you like you like I lost Clint," said Natasha while she and Steve pulled off their helmets.

"I am a soldier that follows orders, but there are some orders I refuse follow and this is one of them, so we came up this plan to save you while Tony distracted the Hulk and SHIELD," said Steve. Loki instantly knew that Steve being the noble man he was he was probably planning to so this on his own and the others joined him to protect him. It was quite obvious that Natasha loved Steve and if it wasn't for the fact that Tony was with that woman named Virginia he would have thought that Tony secretly loved Steve too.

"We will get you somewhere safe and we will find a way to remove those shackles and muzzle before we contact Thor," said Natasha.

"You and Thor should stay in Asgard until we deal with Fury in some way," said Steve and all Loki could do was nod.

Just then the ground shook and they looked up to see the Hulk glaring at them. "I thought that Tony was going to be able to fight off the Hulk in his new Hulkbuster armor," said Natasha.

"It looks like the fight didn't go as planned, I hope that Tony is alright," said Steve.

"Puny god," shouted the Hulk when his eyes landed on Loki. When the Hulk charged at them, Steve grabbed Natasha and when then the Hulk was able to use his shield to keep them from getting too much damage. When the Hulk reached Loki, he grabbed him and draped him over his shoulder.

Where are we going, thought Loki as the Hulk started to leap away from Natasha and Steve while carrying Loki. He was told that he was going to die, but it didn't look like that was going to happen now. But at least he had the presence of Jane close to him even if he couldn't see her and that started to calm him a little bit.


End file.
